


You're An Idiot, Emma Swan

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, wicked swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: I came across a saucy photo of Rebecca Mader and here is what blossomed.Unbeta'd, though one is sought.
Relationships: Emma Swan & Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	You're An Idiot, Emma Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wicked Swan fanfiction. 
> 
> Special thanks to my dearest Viche & Jazz who put up with my undisciplined, unreasonable writing methods. You are the real MVP's of all unpublished works.

Shit, she was going to be so dead.

An emergency clear on the other side of Storybrooke took place just before she was due at the farmhouse. If there was one thing the Mills women did not suffer aside from fools it was lack of punctuality. As it stood, she was two hours late. Locking the bug up near the sight of the incident Emma centered herself, teleporting to the farmhouse porch. Everything was still as she felt Zelena's magic register her presence.

Willing herself to relax, she searched most of the farmhouse coming up empty. Robyn was with Regina for the evening. Emma was given one job. Complete her shift and be on time for dinner. Rather when she knocked against a closed bedroom door and it opened she found that Zelena's plans for the evening were crystal clear.

The color black did not belong to Regina as she so believed.

No, the sight of Zelena in thigh-high stockings, sheer lace panties, and the strapless bralette owned her. Her patience had finally run and its course and Emma was about to experience that first-hand. 

"You didn't write, you didn't call." Zelena sips the bourbon in her glass. Blazing blue eyes alight with fire. The bottle was dangerously low by Savior standards.

Coming further into the room, Emma takes to her knees. There was much to learn about Zelena but such a transgression was soothed by deference. "I don't suppose being shot at gives me a free pass?"

"You're still late." Zelena was irritated but not yet to the point of resentment.

Emma kisses the palm of her hand. Feeling the peace wash over her. She hadn't fire-balled her on sight and that was a victory. "I shall spend the evening finding all manner of ways to repent."

"Yes. You shall."

Her kisses trail up Zelena's palms equally testing the waters and delighting in the barely perceptible shiver it released. "You're a vision."

"You will have to do better than that."

Her firm hands massage sore arches."I'm getting there."

"Do hurry." The undeniable threat as power arcs in blue eyes. Yet, Emma merely smiles as she's pushed onto the bed. Delighting more than her fair share in the bit of wickedness. 

The Sheriff's shirt is ripped open, tan buttons scattering through the room. Nails dragging down that fit torso until Emma curls into herself. Even in the moonlight, the outline of the ugly bruise makes itself known. One that brings their eyes together and softens her touch on that side. "We'll need to talk about this."

Emma doesn't give her the chance to dwell. The time for tenderness was not now, and for the first act of her apology, she purposefully lowers herself. "I'm sorry, Zelena." Her kisses land on cool skin. "So. Sorry."

The blonde barely touches her thighs and heat shoots through every vein."What are you doing?"

She can feel the smirk against her sodden core. The barely there black lace panties clenched between a dazzling set of teeth. Aided by the lifting of her hips freeing Zelena’s neediness with the cool breeze. "Apologizing."

"Em-" The distinct realization that Emma's mouth was toying with her naked sex stole every bit of well-maintained anger. Her mind began short-circuiting. Rough hands took great care to knead and pull Zelena into such a fine frenzy that she held her breath on numerous occasions. “Oh.”

She was on top but the control belonged to Emma.

I need more of you. 

“What more could you p-possibly get?” The smirk between her thighs is just enough variation that her walls flutter. A choked off moan is followed by a swift swat on her bare ass.``That's what you want?"

Emma draws out another stroke against her clitoris and the resounding response nearly topples her. She is on her back with red locks haphazardly spread across the duvet in one swift movement. Emma flashes her a rather devious look for the Savior before diving three deep and resuming the most delicious torture.

Levitation was the only way to describe the way zelena arched into that smart mouth and her greedy cunt worked overtime to keep the Savior inside of her. Emma honed in on the precise moment that Zelena seems on the urge of orgasm, stroking it out of her to a litany of curse words in multiple languages.

“Did you just curse me?" Emma teases her through the final waves.

"You'd know." Zelena stretches, her 'just fucked' hair fanning around her. A beautiful crimson mane. 

Emma's fingers trail across Zelena's collar bone. "Don’t fall asleep.” 

“Hm?” Sleep was the absolute last thing on her mind. 

Soft lips utter the words, “I want you. Now.” 

Even in the dark Emma gets the sense that Zelena still questions them. Crystalline eyes scouring her face for any kind of deceit. "Next time..."

"Now that's presumptuous."

The manicured nails of her chosen witch drag down her chest. Marring pristine flesh. Only an echo of their earlier journey remaining. "I already want to have you again." Their lips meet and Emma is more alive than she's ever felt before. "Again." Zelena's taunting her with skilled fingers. Massaging her lips, grazing her clit. Her face is completely serene as all her focus is on the way Emma's moan tastes against her lips. "And Again." She utters promisingly.

Demanding in the soft way she's developed for Emma. Though there was nothing soft about the way she entered the blonde, drawing her off the bed.

"I need..." Emma moans through the end of her request and the sight of her hand tangled in her own hair as a ripple of pleasure tore through her.

"Tell me what you need, Emma." Her chin was hiked up just enough that Emma was driven wild at the sight. The haughty witch returned with full force.

Fingers untangled themselves from blonde hair and stole Zelena's free hand trailing it in a reverse path until it could grasp a pale throat. "If you're going to give me the Resting Witch Face, I need the rest."

Painted lips dip to her ear, nipping at the lobe. "You couldn't handle it."

Zelena's magic took hold and Emma's neck was bared for her. Moving her thumb to kiss up the column. Marking Storybrooke's Savior. Emma's hips thrust against the devilishly slow strokes being exercised against her now.

"Who is going to save you?" She hums against a perky nipple.

"I'd rather not be saved." Emma's chest heaves and moonlight illuminates the light sheen against her skin.

That's when Emma feels what Zelena has done.

There are an infinite number of her hands. Stroking, kneading, and claiming her for themselves. She surrendered with such fervor that Zelena doubled-down to bring her lover back-to-back waves of orgasms. With the final wave effectively coating the redheads thighs, Emma used a nearby pillow to cover her face. 

“Em?” Zelena pulls the pillow from her face. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve never done that before. Was too afraid to see if you were melting.” 

Zelena bats at her with the pillow in-hand. “You’re a bloody idiot, Emma Swan.” 

“What is it with you and Regina calling me an idiot ALL of the time?” 

“Keep my sister out of this bedroom if you know what’s good for you.” Hovering over the blonde and nipping at her lip. Body positively alive with their combined magic. Feeling a bit drunk on it. She barely had to focus for the sheets and herself to be clean once more.

“If I wanted what was good for me it does appear that I’m in the right place.” That is when she does it again, pushing Zelena back and resting on top of her chest. Then she feels the ghastly bruise from earlier. “Other side.” 

Though Emma’s movement brought a hiss, Zelena’s hand eases her back down. “Let’s have a look shall we?” 

The silence stretched amongst them. The sheer strength of magic flooded Emma’s senses. “It’s okay. I’m here. See.” 

Zelena swallows heavily. “You told me someone shot at you and I acted with the mentality of a pubescent teenager.” 

“Let’s start over… they accidentally shot at me as I responded to their call.”

“They couldn’t hear the coffin on wheels approaching?” 

Already a pout formed. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Pretend away, darling” Magic flowed with ease through the hand covering Emma’s injury. Though it did not stop the blonde from holding her breath until the move was complete. She completes the healing with a tender kiss. 

It’s a bit quieter for all of ten seconds. “When you get angry do you always drink bourbon and sit around in lingerie?” 

“You’re an idiot, Emma Swan.” 

“It is not a complaint.” 

For all her eye-rolling there was still a part of her unbelieving as to what transpired thus far. Here she lies with the blonde pressed along her side contentedly. Daughter safely tucked away, no doubt being spoiled by Aunt Regina across town. “Do you plan on leaving?” 

“Where would I be going?” 

Zelena shakes her head. “Wherever you would normally go after sex.”

“It is so adorable that you believe we’ve finished. For the record, I would have already left.”

“What’s keeping you?” 

“I don’t want to leave.” Her kisses begin leaving blossoming desire upon freshly revisited patches of skin. “Being with you is kinda nice.” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Emma snorts. “I’m serious. I have a reputation to-” 

She is cut off with a kiss. “Yeah, yeah the big bad witch.” 

From beneath Emma her chin raises defiantly. “It’s wicked. And wicked always wins.”


End file.
